


基因，妙不可言

by juli666



Series: 爱使我们在一起 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli666/pseuds/juli666
Summary: 1. 本文ABO世界观，私设极多。（但有很多都和本篇没有关系，所以没写。2. 这大概可能是一个系列……我不想写长篇。所以本篇是完结的。3. Harry→Alpha，Eggsy→Omega，所以本文是HE。（幸好Harry不叫Barry。4. 这是一篇没有肉的ABO文。肉在其他系列，被作者吃了，还没吐出来。（也可能永远吐不出来了，吃进嘴的肉还想让我吐？5. 作者大概有病，但本篇疑似没有发病。5. 系列所有段子番外单独发帖了→<爱使我们在一起>（其实是因为我没想到这么快就能把本篇写完。7. 没了。8. 突然想起来了，Harry不是恋童癖，真的不是。希望你们懂我。（我真的特别讨厌恋童癖，看到都恨不得枪毙……可惜法律没有给予我这种权力。9. 这回真的没了。（但以防还有，留个空位。我讨厌10，那样排版就对不上了。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 爱使我们在一起 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728697
Kudos: 2





	基因，妙不可言

>>>01

专家说，1990年以后，和平地区每年新增阿尔法、欧米茄的数量在逐年递减，而且基因锁的效力达到了历史最高。这证明，世界将会迎来和平、富足的新时代。

哈利·哈特先生关了电视，拿起身边的“盖里·昂温一周情况总结汇报”开始看。他对着照片上浑然不觉自己被偷拍的少年叹气，深深觉得基因锁这东西特别不靠谱。

哈特先生保持独身四十来年。作为一名优秀的阿尔法，这真的挺不容易的。梅林调侃他：“也许我们俩该交换代号。”哈利严词拒绝。他保持单身，一开始是因为他一直没有遇到注定的欧米茄，后来是因为……注定的那一位，年纪实在太小，无法下手。

命运把哈利·哈特推上了“恋童癖”的道路。哈利只能在无人的时候，把脸埋进手掌里默默叹气。

阿尔法、贝塔、欧米茄，被人类称之为“真实性别”。在人类一出生，就被决定。婴儿出生十四天后，后颈上部的腺体就会开始分泌信息素，昭示天下自己的性别。这其中，阿尔法和欧米茄较为特殊。阿尔法和欧米茄之间，存在着基因锁。基因锁对于阿尔法和欧米茄双方都是一种保护。阿尔法虽然会受到欧米茄信息素的影响，但对于一位阿尔法来说，仅有某些特定的欧米茄，能够仅凭信息素便轻而易举地挑动起他的情欲。反之亦然。

遇到盖里·昂温之前，哈利一直认为造物主可能把他的基因锁钥匙弄丢了，否则为何他遇到的欧米茄，闻起来都和白开水没有差别。不过，去昂温家报丧那天，柠檬、柑橘、佛手柑混合在一起的清新香味，窜入他鼻尖的那一刹那，忽然改变了他的看法：造物主不是丢三落四，他只是有点丧心病狂。哈利把徽章挂在小盖里的脖子上时，不断在心里告诫自己：冷静点，加拉哈德，这是你救命恩人的儿子，不要表现得像个变态一样。

这有点难。但哈利无愧于加拉哈德之名。即使他的手指对小盖里的皮肤有点着迷，他还是迅速抽回了手。不过，基因锁的连结是双向的。盖里必然也闻见了他的信息素。哈利敏锐地发现盖里的信息素有那么一点改变——长相思的酸甜，在柠檬下暗暗涌动。明明知道昂温夫人作为一名贝塔，不可能察觉到什么，但哈利还是心虚地告辞了。

时隔十七年，在警局门口，年轻人从他面前快步走过时，哈利发现那气味令他更为着迷了。

在哈利说话之前，盖里·昂温已经转过身来，望着他，目露惊讶。

……这该死的双向基因锁！

>>>02

艾格西是个欧米茄。但不知是幸还是不幸，他的身边并没有注定的阿尔法。这使得他的每次发情期都得以在校医院的监护室里安然度过。不过，艾格西知道，他遇见过那个人，在他还很小的时候。因为太小了，艾格西已经不大记得那味道究竟是怎样的，但是那真的很好闻。那幽香萦绕在鼻尖，不会浓郁得太过以致有种侵略性，却也不是毫无特色的清汤寡水，而是恰到好处的典雅与凛然。

在警局门口闻见这味道时，艾格西花了几秒钟时间来品味。

这味道就像是英国森林的早晨，有松树、露水和太阳。

……还有一点糖果的甜香。

诶诶诶？

艾格西扭头望过去，发现此人有点眼熟。

>>>03

哈利横扫地痞无赖的时候，属于他的信息素便毫无顾忌地侵占了酒吧里的每一寸，包括艾格西的大脑。结束战斗的哈利眼角一抽，大感不妙。艾格西歪靠在沙发上，像是刚刚从长相思里捞出来，散发着葡萄酒的诱人芬芳。哈利犹如被人当头敲了一棒，浑身一震。

艾格西发情了。

简直不能更糟糕。

艾格西扶着沙发，咬着嘴唇，竭力不让自己沦陷进这尴尬的情潮里。可被阿尔法信息素催动的情潮，却比固定的发情期要凶猛得多。只是这短短几分钟的时间，艾格西就觉得裤子已经湿透了。他还能记得自己是盖里·昂温真是造物主手下留情。

衣物摩擦的细微声音令艾格西抖了抖。他察觉到了阿尔法的靠近。校医给他科普过必要的知识，所以艾格西很清楚，如果阿尔法想要他，他没有办法拒绝。

但，他真的愿意吗？

本能迫使他服从。可他难道会屈从于本能吗？

艾格西睁开眼睛，汗水流进眼睛里。艾格西的视线十分模糊，只能依稀看见阿尔法向自己俯下身子。

他会亲吻我吗，还是会直接上呢？艾格西的脑子转得飞快，却尽在想些乱七八糟的。他看起来像个绅士，应该不会那么无礼吧？但被情欲挑起的阿尔法，有些也与野兽无异。这是本能，人的理智难以超越。

几秒钟后，艾格西得到了答案。

哈利给他喂了一颗药片和一杯水。

等待情潮褪去的艾格西，找到了自己的声音，既震惊又羞恼：“你居然随身带着欧米茄的抑制剂？”

>>>04

艾格西不知道对于那个问题，当时当日，自己的回答究竟是什么。但放在眼下，他会说，“我愿意”。

哈利会是一个完美的情人。他身上每一个部分都充满魅力。艾格西甚至找不到理由把目光从他身上撕下来。

基因锁让暗恋这件事在阿尔法和欧米茄之间几乎毫无可能。只消轻轻一嗅，心底最深的秘密根本无从隐藏。哈利自然嗅得出艾格西对他的渴望，但他并没有因此而高兴。观望了十几年的宝物，此刻就在手中。哈利并没有原先以为的欢欣雀跃，他只觉得沉重。

对于一个阿尔法来说，注定的欧米茄并不止一人。反之亦是。

而且，并非所有的阿尔法都会和注定的欧米茄在一起。反之亦是。

这就好像一般是红酒配红肉，白酒配白肉。但一道浇上奶油白汁的蒸鱼，也可以配红酒。

基因锁提供的只是最佳选择。但人类在本能之外，还有理智和感情。基因锁的效力达到了历史最高，阿尔法和欧米茄都从本能中解脱出来。阿尔法知道谁能为自己孕育最优秀的后代，但他仍旧可以选择别人。哈利已经五十岁了，或许不再有机会。可艾格西如此年轻，谁又知道未来的事呢？或许他会遇见另一个注定的阿尔法，或者他会遇见一个不需要信息素就能勾起他情潮的阿尔法。

有些念头，一旦开始，就如星星之火，以燎原之势迅速扩散，又如离离原上草，野火烧不尽，春风吹又生。

哈利根本无法结束这种想法。他开始有意识地回避和艾格西的接触。

“艾格西今天看着我的眼神，简直在问我，为什么你把他抛弃了。”梅林状似漫不经心地问，他的手指在平板上滑动。可哈利知道，他的耳朵竖着。

“我还有很多任务要做。”

“他之前缠着你的时候，我还以为他会是你注定的欧米茄。”梅林抬起头，顿了顿——哈利觉得那停顿很刻意——才说，“不过，如果他是，你十几年前就应该知道了，对吧？”

哈利淡定地回答：“大概他有恋父情结吧。”

为了堵住梅林的嘴，哈利只好对自己捅刀子。

>>>05

每每撞上艾格西倾慕的眼神，哈利都觉得疼。

这个年轻人知道爱吗？

他分得出来爱和欲望的差别吗？

哈利想要知道答案，又害怕被答案刺伤。

>>>06

梅林给他们二十四小时的时间相处。

艾格西暗搓搓地期待着。

哈利教授艾格西调制马提尼的方法。艾格西被他的味道笼罩。尽管那味道如今既压抑又狂躁，艾格西还是如痴如醉。

四目相对的时候，艾格西听到心底有个声音说：就是现在了。

他伸长了手缠住哈利的脖子就要献上亲吻。哈利却冷酷无情地推开他。

艾格西不知所措，哈利长长一叹。

>>>07

子弹呼啸而过，哈利向后倒去。

他睁着眼向上看，忽然想到那晚。

艾格西流着眼泪好像世界崩溃。

「可我现在只想要你。」

>>>08

公主饶有兴致地打量艾格西，伸手抚摸他柔软蓬松的头发：“你闻起来像是糖果。”

“什么？”

“嗯……还有一点长相思的酸甜味道。”公主笑得意味深长，“我真喜欢这味道。”

>>>09

但我爱你。

比世间其他人都爱。

比我爱其他任何人都爱。

未来那么多不确定，我怎知会遇到谁。但我现在，只遇见你。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 说了HE绝对HE，Harry正在催吐，便当太大了，一口气吐不完。  
> 2\. 对的，没错，公主是个Alpha。公主就是那个“或许他会遇见的另一个注定的阿尔法”。Harry预言帝。  
> 3\. 作者有一写短篇就矫情的病，作者还在想后面的系列篇章怎么能有病。  
> 4\. 作者还有前后对称的病，可惜本篇没有好好发病，所以前四节后五节严重不平衡。  
> 5\. Harry真的是个好绅士。至于抑制剂，是为某一个人随身携带的。从某人第一次发情期开始，就是日常了。  
> 6\. 其实我挺讨厌那种“我是为你好”“我不适合你”的说法。（婉转拒绝除外）你又不是我，你适不适合我，你怎么知道的？除非你说我不适合你。那我走。  
> 7\. 作者突然想起一件可怕的事。Eggsy是Omega，他能生娃！就是不知道Harry给不给力了。  
> 8\. Merlin的光头很可爱，我要再说一次。我喜欢他做我的男朋友。  
> 9\. 好了，第九个了，圆满了，拜拜。食用愉快，么么哒。不愉快也只能用么么哒糊作者一脸。对，我就是这么霸道（总裁脸


End file.
